Magia Peligrosa
by CherryflowerSherry
Summary: Hay muchos tipos de magia para entretener gente, facilitar faenas, sentirse satisfecho y fuerte, proteger a los queridos, maltratar a alguien y matar. Un fica donde los personajes de Card Captor Sakura han crecido y todos reunidos de nuevo viven buenas y


**Magia peligrosa**

_**Notas de la autora: **Hola, bueno, puede que alguien ya me conozca, soy cherryflower pero este fic lo pongo con este nuevo nik porque lo vamos a escribir mi prima (Sherry) y yo juntas. Am weno... puede que sea un poco lioso porque no sabia muy bien como empezar, aunque espero que más adelante se entienda. Les dejo a acontinuación unas explicaciones para entender un poco. n.n Espero que les guste._

_**Explicaciones:**  
-La educación no va según la enseñanza japonesa si no como la enseñanza española (aunque los personajes siguen viviendo en Tomoeda:  
Primaria (6 cursos)  
Secundaria (4 cursos)  
Bachillerato (2 cursos)  
Universidad  
-Personajes:  
+Sakura Kinomoto: 17 años, propietaria de las Cartas Sakura. Pasan cinco años des de que Shaoran y ella se separan y vive plena vida de estudiante. Des de su entrada al instituto tiene mucho éxito con los chicos y más aún cuando decide entrar en el equipo de gimnasia rítmica. Sigue siendo algo vergonzosa.  
+Tomoyo Daidouji: 17 años, mejor amiga de Sakura. Va junto con Sakura al mismo instituto pero van a clases distintas porque cada una eligió un bachillerato diferente. También tiene mucho éxito con los chicos y su participación en concursos de canto la ha hecho muy popular. Sigue con su pasión de modista, haciendo estrambóticos (y no tan estrambóticos) vestidos a Sakura.  
+Shaoran Li: 17 años, volvió a Hon Kong y no ha sabido más de Sakura aparte de las cartas que se escriben. Se entrena mucho y se ha desarrollado (ha crecido y tiene un cuerpo más atlético) tiene un gran club de admiradoras, a las cuales no hace ni caso. Sigue siendo una persona muy seria excepto con su prima Mei Ling y su nuevo mejor amigo Kaito.  
+Eriol Hiragizawa: 17 años, cumple su misión como reencarnación de Clow Reed y vuelve a Inglaterra junto con sus guardianes y la profesora Mizuki a la cual tiene un gran aprecio y mucho agradecimiento.  
+Mei Ling Li: 17 años, en los años que han pasado se ha hecho muy alta y bella. Sigue siendo muy animada y muy fuerte (aunque no supera a Shaoran ni Kaito.  
+Rika Sasaki: 17 años, se fue con el permiso de su familia a EEUU junto con el profesor Terada, con la promesa de que seguiría sus estudios. Conjunta su vida de estudiante con la de iniciación a ama de casa. Sus dulces tienen mucho éxito y diversas pastelerías se pelean por ella.  
+Naoko Yanagizawa: 17 años, sigue con sus estudios pero como su mayor sueño es escribir y resulta que tiene mucho éxito, lo que hace que ella tenga más ganas de escribir.  
+Chiharu Mihara: 17 años, su familia junto con la de Yamazaki es propietaria de una empresa muy poderosa. No eredará el negocio porque lo eredará Yamazaki pero como siguen con el proposito del matrimonio, en parte es como si lo eredara.  
+Takashi Yamazaki: 17 años, heredará la empresa de su familia y se casará con Chiharu.  
+Kaito Misaki: 17 años, mejor amigo de Shaoran. Hijo de una de las familias más poderosas de China, los Misaki. Y pronto descubrirá.  
+Johny Kidman: 17 años, un compañero de Sakura venido de EEUU. Guarda un gran secreto junto con su hermana Rury.  
+Rury Kidman: 17 años, una compañera de Sakura venida de EEUU. Guarda un gran secreto junto con su hermano Jonhy.  
+Agatha Watson: sin datos.  
+Josh Bovaira: 17 años, actualmente esta en Europa, como estudiante de intercanvio, es el novio de Rury. No cae muy bien a Jonhy.  
+Nicole Wein: 17 años, tiene un gran secreto junto a su hermana gemela Marie.  
+Marie Wein: 17 años, tiene un gran secreto junto a su hermana gemela Nicole.  
+Toya Kinomoto: El hermano mayor de Sakura, sigue tan chinchon como siempre, y sigue manteniendo una relación extraña con Yukito/Yue.  
+Sr. Fujitaka: El padre de Sakura, es profesor de universidad y cada vez tiene mejor relación con Sonomi.  
+Nadeshiko Kinomoto: La difunta madre de Sakura tendrá un papel importante en la historia.  
+Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue: De la misma edad que Toya, se va vivir con la familia Kinomoto cuando este pierde a sus abuelos.  
+Kero-chan/Keroberos: La "mascota" de Sakura, sigue tan tragón y viciado a los juegos como siempre. Ya no es un secreto para nadie de la familia Kinomoto (me refiero a Fujitaka, Toya y Yukito.  
+Nakuru /Ruby Moon: Tan alegre como siempre, sigue al lado de Eriol, su amo y creador.  
+Spiny/Spinel Sun: Sigue siendo estudioso y reservado. De caracter totalmente opuesto al de Kero, excepto cuando una comida muy gustosa corre por delante de él.  
+Sonomi Daidouji: Su caracter serio parece ablandarse ante Fujitaka con el cual, gracias a los comentarios de Sakura, comienza a apreciar.  
+Kaho Mizuki: Parece sentir un gran aprecio por Eriol, en esta historia especificaré cual (puede que no sea la relación correcta pero es la que le querré dar) (este personaje no tendrá mucha importancia en la historia)._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

En Tomoeda

-Profesora¡Muy bién chicos! Fin de la clase. Recordad que quien mañana no me traiga las autorizaciones de la escursión se queda sin ir a Osaka.  
-Delegada¡En pie¡Saluden!  
La profesora salió del aula finalizando así la jornada de estudios de ese día.  
-Tomoyo¡Sakura! -exclamó la joven de largo cabello azabache desde la puerta del aula, saludando efusivamente a una joven de largo cabello marrón.  
Por su parte la muchacha de ojos esmeralda le devolvió el saludo con una cálida sonrisa mientras acababa de recoger sus cosas pausadamente y se dirigía donde su amiga.  
-Sakura: Hola Tomoyo ¿Que tal fue hoy?  
-Tomoyo: Muy bien¿y a vos?  
-Sakura: Muy bien -dijo la joven -lástima el estar en clases separadas.  
-Tomoyo: Si... -dijo la joven suspirando.  
Las dos jóvenes ya habían salido de la escuela secundaria, estaban en el segundo curso de bachillerato y las dos jóvenes habían escogido diferentes clases por lo que las dos iban por separado. Aunque la gente siempre las relacionaba y no faltaba decir que eran las muchachas con más éxito del instituto.  
-Sakura: Si... el grupo se separó al completo. Rika se fue a acabar los estudios a EEUU y en verano se casará con el profesor Terada, Naoko se fue a Europa donde han tenido mucho éxito sus historias, Chiharu sigue en nuestra escuela pero estamos separadas, Eriol está en Inglaterra y Mei y Shaoran se volvieron a Hong Kong para siempre... -dijo la joven castaña con un toque de añoranza en su voz.  
-Tomoyo: Si, nos quedamos solas, bueno nos tenemos la una a la otra -dijo la joven y en los días que vayamos a Hokaido podemos estar juntas. ¡Y luego el verano! -dijo ilusionada la joven azabache -Sakura quiero que este verano te pongas unos vestidos que hice -decía la joven con los ojos brillando de tal manera que no tenían que envidiar a los flashes de las camaras que fotografían las actrices de los oscars.  
-Sakura¡Si vale¡Ya espero impaciente que llegue el día! -dijo la joven adelantandose -¡Oh¿Quieres un helado?  
La joven de cabello azabache corrió tras la joven, las dos se compraron unos helados y siguieron caminando.  
-Sakura¿Que harás este verano?  
-Tomoyo: Me voy unos días a Europa, acompañaré a mi madre a que arregle unos asuntos en Europa. Y canviando de tema¿Ya tienes todo listo para pasado mañana?  
-Sakura: Bueno, me falta meter alguna cosa en la maleta.  
-Tomoyo: Jo, es una lástima no poder ir a verte, pero seguro que lo harás genial -dijo la muchacha mirando emocionada a su acompañante.  
-Sakura: Si, gracias -dijo sonriéndole.  
Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura invitó a Tomoyo a cenar y ella gustosa aceptó. Toda la familia al completo comia a gusto esa noche (el Sr. Kinomoto, Toya, Yukito "al cual se le habían muerto los abuelos y ahora vivía como un Kinomoto más", Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero "pues el ser un extraño ser creado por la magia ya no era un secreto para la familia.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En Hon Kong

-Chicas¡KYAAAA¡LIIII¡AQUÍ, AQUÍ¡LIIII! -gritaban como locas las muchachas mientras veían al joven chino de cabello café como derrotaba a su adversario efectuando de forma sencilla una complicada llave.  
El muchacho se alzó del suelo sin prestar atención al grupo alocado de admiradoras el joven se apartó el sudor que corría por su frente y ayudó a levantarse al joven del suelo.  
El chino vencedor era más alto de cabello café y ojos color miel, tenía la piel muy morena y se le veía en muy buena forma. El otro joven era un poco más bajo, de cabello rubio y tez pálida, ojos azules y aunque también se le veía buena figura, no intimidaba tanto como Shaoran.  
-Kaito: Vaya Shaoran, no hay manera de ganarte -dijo el joven sonriente mientras aceptaba gustoso la ayuda de su amigo -eres muy fuerte, hasta ganas a tu entrenador.  
-Shaoran: No es para tanto -dijo el joven chino mientras salían del area de combate y se dirigían a los vestuarios masculinos. Solo estaban ellos dos así que continuaron su conversación. Pero los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron cuando como un terremoto una persona se les plantó delante.  
-Mei Ling¡PRIMOOO¡Es urgente! -dijo la joven china de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos, que al haber pasado cinco años se había desarrollado como una mujer de bella figura.  
-Shaoran¡MEI LING¡Que diablos haces¡Esto es el vestuario de los chicos! -dijo el joven espantado pues se encontraba unicamente tapado por una toalla enrollada a la cintura.  
-Mei Ling: Ay primito, que vergonzoso te volviste, yo se de alguien a quien no le dirías nada -dijo la muchacha china sonriendo pícaramente y provocando a su vez el gran sonrojo de su primo.  
-Shaoran¡MEI LIIING! -dijo el joven ya harto mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia -¡bueno que quieres! -dijo de mala gana el joven.  
-Mei Ling: Ammm... creo que no te lo diré, estás muy arisco con migo primo, no te mereces recibir el mensaje -dijo la muchacha haciendo ademán de enfado -además es a ti a quien más le interesa.  
-Shaoran: Va Mei, por fa, dímelo -dijo suplicante el primo cuando vio la sonrisa misteriosa en los labios de su prima, despertando la curiosidad del joven.  
-Mei Ling: Bueno, vale. A ver... ¡Ah si! Kaito, esto también va por ti -dijo llamando la atención del joven compañero que como Shaoran se había quedado estupefacto al tener a Mei Ling delante y él solo estar con una toalla. El joven siguió los pasos de Shaoran y se puso una camiseta y luego se quedó quieto esperando el mensaje de Mei Ling -. Bueno a ti Kaito tu mamá, la señora Misaki, me mandó decirte que esta noche recordaras ponerte el vestido chino y fueras a la ceremonia, y que sobretodo no llegaras tarde. A ti Shaoran la señora Li quiere verte cuanto antes mejor, quiere decirte algo urgente.  
-Shaoran¿Y para que querrá verme ahora?  
-Mei Ling: Es una sorpresa -dijo la joven sonriendo misteriosamente -y yo de ti no tardaría mucho que se que la notícia te alegrá el día -dijo la joven guiñando el ojo y saliendo del vestuario -. ¡Adiós primo, Kaito!  
Cuando la joven se fue los dos jóvenes tardaron en reaccionar y continuar con lo suyo.  
-Kaito¡No entiendo porque mi madre tiene tanto interés en que asista a la ceremonia de esta noche, sabe perfectamente que no me gustan esas cosas y que no iré.  
-Shaoran: Es mejor que esta no te la saltes.  
-Kaito¿Por¿Sabes algo? -dijo curioso el joven mientras miraba a Shaoran.  
-Shaoran: Bueno, creo que es para celebrar tu aniversario y... -dijo el joven pero no finalizó.  
-Kaito¿Que? No me digas que tanto follón por un simple aniversario, por que entonces el mundo se va a pique.  
-Shaoran: Si quieres saber ve. Y te lo recomiendo si no quieres ver a tu madre enfadada.  
-Kaito: Vale, vale, si me acuerdo iré -dijo mientras recojía sus cosas y las guardaba en la taquilla.  
-Shaoran¡Kaito! -dijo indignado el joven.  
-Kaito: Que si, que si.  
Acabaron de recoger y salieron del vestuario para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.  
-Kaito¿Y que crees que querrá decirte a ti la señora Li?  
-Shaoran: No se, la verdad es que es raro que me mande llamar.  
-Kaito: Ya.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En Inglaterra

-Nakuru¡Joooo¡Quiero volver¡Quiero volver¡Quiero volver¡Quiero volver¡Q-U-I-E-R-O V-O-L-V-EEEEEEEEEEEEER¡Quiero¡Quiero¡QUIEROOOOOOOOOO! -gritaba como loca Nakuru mientras zarandeaba bruscamente a Eriol.  
-Spinel¡AY YA CALLATE! -excalmó cansado el pequeño animal negro, sentado a un rincón de la habitación, intentando leer sin éxito, lo que sería un emocionante libro.  
-Nakuru: Q-U-I-E-R-O V-O-L-V-E-R -dijo impasible la joven -¡y si no me llevas tú! -dijo enfadada Nakuru -¡No os volveré a dirigir la palabra! -dijo furiosa mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.  
-Spinel¡Oh¡Bien al fin habrá paz en esta casa¡Lástima que ya nos hayas amenazado con esa frase unas 1000... -pero no pudo acabar pues Nakuru se había acercado rápidamente a él y lo estaba estrangulando.  
-Eriol: Dentro de unos días volvemos a Tomoeda -dijo tranquilamente desde su butaca.  
Por su parte, los guardianes tardaron en reaccionar a la afirmación recién dada.  
-Spinel¿Que! -dijo mientras se soltaba de Nakuru y volaba hacia Eriol.  
-Nakuru¿De verdad! -exclamó la joven corriendo como un rayo a los pies de Eriol.  
-Eriol: Si -dijo serio.  
-Nakuru¡BIEEEEEEN! -exclamó la joven mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amo.  
-Eriol: Na-Nakuru... -dijo el joven a duras penas pues el fuerte abrazo de la guardiana le estaba dejando sin respiración.  
-Nakuru¡Ay! Lo siento -se disculpó la joven, luego se incorporó y se fue a sus aposentos a preparar las maletas, ansiosa de su regreso a Tomoeda.  
-Spinel¿Me lo vas a decir o no? -dijo de pronto el pequeño gato alado -¿Por que regresamos?  
-Eriol: Bueno, dejé varias cosas pendientes que no tienen que ver con Clow Reed, y como mi misión ya la llevé a cabo creo que merezco cumplir mis deseos -dijo el joven con una misteriosa sonrisa -¿No?  
Spinel lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Eriol hablar sobre tener un propósito propio que no tubiera nada que ver con Clow Reed.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En EEUU

-Rury: Oye hermanito¿por que tan repentino viaje? -preguntó curiosa la joven mientras hacía las maletas rápidamente a ordenes de su hermano.  
-Jonhy¡Calla Rury! Y haz rápido las maletas -dijo alterado el joven mientras cerraba rápidamente su maleta y salía de la habitación para ir a la sala de ordenadores y comprar por vía Internet unos billetes para Tomoeda.  
-Rury¡Jolín que borde! -exclamó indignada la chica mientras cerraba su maleta -¿me pregunto porque siempre le acabo haciendo caso?  
-Agatha: Porque soys hermanos -dijo sonriendo una muchacha entrando en la habitación, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, con ojos verdes y una ropa llamativa. Se apoyó en la espalda de Rury, que se había sentado en el escritorio para escribir unas cartas.  
-Rury¡Pero que dices¡Agatha bien sabes que no lo somos! -dijo la joven con voz cansina, triste.  
-Agatha: Disculpeme ama -, dijo la joven arrepentida -pero gracias a vuestra adoración hacia él, es como os compenetrais tanto.  
-Rury¡Ja! -dijo la joven -¿Quien iba a querer un hermano tan mandón, pesado.  
-Agatha: ...bueno, inteligente, guapo, fuerte, protector,... -siguió la muchacha rubia.  
-Rury¡Arghhh¡Ya basta Agatha¡Quiero escribir estas cartas!  
Agatha no pudo evitar sonreir.  
-Agatha¿Para Josh? -dijo la joven al oido de la muchacha sentada en la silla. Rury se puso roja y enfadada echó a Agatha de la habitación.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En algún lugar de Europa

-Muchacho: Vaya, vaya, vaya -pronuncio la voz de un joven, con voz malvada, escondida en las sombras -así que todos se reunirán en Tomoeda y ahora "ella" se irá.  
-Muchacha 1: Amo, digame; ¿que haremos a partir de ahora¿Quien se irá? -preguntó la persona que se podía ver reflejada en un espejo. Era una muchacha alta de piel muy blanca, pelo corto (no llegaba a los hombros) y negro, de ojos rojos intensos. En ella no se mostrava ningún signo de bondad, solo una frialdad que resaltaba más con la malévola sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.  
-Muchacha 2: Vamos a apropiarnos de las cartas de Clow -dijo otra voz, aún más siniestra, de otra joven que se daba a conocer saliendo de las sombras, era alta y de piel blanca, como la otra muchacha, con el pelo negro ylargo, de ojos rojos intensos tras unas gafas de fina montura negra.  
-Muchacho: Las cartas de Sakura -corrigió la voz del joven.  
-Muchacha 2: Ya amo¡esa dichosa! -dijo con rabia -vos seríais mejor mago que ella, y en su poder, las cartas harían mejor uso.  
-Muchacha 1: Ya pero... ¿Quien es la que se va? -preguntó aún curiosa.  
-Muchacho: Sakura, esa joven se va de viaje y las dos personas que van a avisarle del peligro no llegarán a tiempo -dijo sonriendo.  
-Muchacha 2¿La atacaremos directamente? -dijo con un toque de temor e incredulidad en la voz.  
-Muchacho: No, no ha ella; ella aún es fuerte.  
-Muchacha 2¿Aún¿Es que eso va a canviar?  
-Muchacho: Si. Muy pronto canviará, iremos atacando a la gente que la rodea, la iremos debilitando mentalmente y luego me haré con las cartas.  
-Muchacha 1¡Guay! Me gusta. Ya lo estoy deseando -dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de diversión, como si todo aquello pudiera ser un juego.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

En Tomoeda

-Sakura¡Kyaaa¡Si no me doy prisa llegaré tardeeee! -gritaba la muchacha desesperada mientras corría veloz hacia la escuela.  
La muchacha miraba repetidamente su reloj de pulsera para controlar la hora y al hacerlo no se fijó en la persona que iba en contra dirección y chocaron cayendo los dos al suelo.  
-Sakura¡Aish! -dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba -lo siento mucho -dijo rápidamente -perdoneme ¿si? -agregó ayudando a levantar a la persona con la cual había chocado, el cual también estaba siendo ayudado por una muchacha.  
-Muchacho: No es nada -dijo cuando ya estaba de pie. Era un chico alto y delgado, de cabello rubio con ojos azulados. La muchacha que lo acompañaba era alta, de cabello marrón claro, lo llevaba largo y suelto y tenía los ojos marrones.  
-Sakura¡Ah¡Voy a llegar tarde¡Adiós! -y se fue corriendo.  
-Muchacha¿Tarde? Pero si faltan dos horas para empezar las clases -dijo la muchacha asombrada.  
-Muchacho¡Ya déjala que tenemos prisa!  
Y los jóvenes se marcharon.  
Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta del gimnasio, la abrió de golpe y entro.  
-Entrenadora¡Kinomoto¡Llegas tarde! -exclamó la joven profesora que entrenaba a las chicas de gimnasia rítmica.  
-Sakura¡Ay! Perdón me dormí -dijo la joven.  
-Entrenadora: Ya te vale, si no fuera porque eres la mejor del colegio te dejaría sin viaje -exclamó la profesora.  
-Sakura¡Ay no¡No por favor!  
-Entrenadora: Está bien... vete a canviar.  
-Sakura¡Si!  
Sakura se canvió rápidamente y luego volvió a la cancha. Solo ella había podido pasar a la final y solo ella viajaría a Londres junto a su entrenadora. La chica estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento más duro y largo que las demás para acabar de perfeccionar el estilo. A las dos horas, la muchacha se fue al vestuario con el permiso de su entrenadora. Allí fue sorprendida por Tomoyo.  
-Tomoyo¡Hola Sakura!  
-Sakura¡Tomoyo¿Que haces aquí? -preguntó la muchacha mientras se canviaba y se ponía el uniforme.  
-Tomoyo: Vine pronto y decidí ver como te iba. ¡Lo haces muy bien¡Ojalá pudiera ir a verte! -dijo la muchacha triste.  
Las muchachas salieron juntas del vestuario y se dirigieron hacia el centro, luego se separaron y fueron cada una a sus respectivas aulas.  
Sakura se sentó en su pupitre y espero lista al profesor. Aunque cuando este llegó, no se dió cuenta pues miraba por la ventana distraida. A la orden del profesor, entraron en el aula dos jóvenes altos, alunos nuevos. El profesor los mandó sentar cerca de Sakura pero ella ni se dio cuenta, algo extraño le ocurría, una mala sensación.  
_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno¿les a gustado? Ya me dirán. Y... como he decidido hacer largo los capítulos y nos vamos a ir alternando mi prima y yo para escribir. Tardaremos bastante en poner el siquiente capítulo. Además no solo hago este fic, pero en cuanto pueda prometo ponerles la continuación.

Cuidense n.n

Besos besitos,  
Se despide Cherryflower


End file.
